Alphabet of fluff 2!
by HR always live on
Summary: Happy fluffy HR short entrys from a to z. To make up for being so mean to them in my recent stories. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_I suggested doing another Alphabet of fluff and everyone was really enthusiastic so here goes!_

"Well I need to speak to him now!" Harry shouted through the phone. Ruth was sitting at her station but she could see how angry he was through the chink in the blinds. She was pretending to type but really she was waiting for the explosion from Harry, which would surely come soon. She wasn't disappointed. Harry came out of his office staring at them all and Ruth thought it a miracle that steam wasn't actually coming out from his ears.

"Beth and Dimitri, you find our newest home secretary and use whatever means necessary to bring his pompous obnoxious head back down to earth. Tariq, you are going to dig up all the dirt you possibly can using all the latest technology I don't have a hope of understanding. Ruth…?" he never finished his sentence but left her to follow him back to his office.

"Are you okay?" Ruth asked, knowing that simple sentence would bring a rant from Harry. She was proved right.

"That insufferable snob! How the hell did he ever get into office is beyond me."

"Do you want to sit down?" Ruth asked. He did what she suggested all the while continuing criticising every MP he had ever had the misfortune to meet. She gave him ten minutes and then she took his hand gently. His voice faded away as her thumb rubbed soft and reassuring circles on the back of his hand. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he had been in such a towering rage. Ruth just had to touch him and all his anger evaporated.

In the silence she kept comforting him. The simple touch of hands was more relaxing than anything else in the world to him. Eventually he moved from the seat and walked around the desk to kiss her firmly, his lips caressing hers lovingly. It took long, long minutes for them to part. A few seconds later his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes?" Harry said trying to hide his breathlessness. A confused look settled on his face. "What was the trouble with the home secretary again?" Ruth stifled a laugh as she left his office, feeling immensely happy.

* * *

><p>A is for anger<p>

_A little similar to temper in the first a-z but oh well! Thanks mamzalini and everyone else who came up with suggestions. B coming up soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth closed her eyes in frustration as the alarm went off. It was far too early for her to get up for work. Not to mention that she hadn't spent the majority of the night sleeping anyway. Harry's hand left her waist for a moment to make the annoying buzzing stop. As soon as quiet descended in the room Harry snuggled up closer to Ruth. With her eyes closed she could sense that sleep was going to sneak up on her very soon.

"Ruth?" Harry said in a low and seductive voice.

"What?" she muttered with her head resting on Harry's chest in a delightfully comfortable manner.

"We have to get up and go to work," he told her, brushing her hair away from her ear.

"No we don't," she replied in happy obliviousness. "We are going to stay here all day. I missed out on several hours sleep last night which was completely your fault."

"Don't lie and tell me you weren't enjoying yourself, because that would be a downright lie," Harry told her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah okay," she said easily. "I thought there was supposed to be an advantage to sleeping with the boss. Such as lie ins when I need to catch up on precious sleep." There was silence and then she felt Harry get up and leave her on her own. "Where are you going?" she muttered, finally opening her eyes and watching him look for something in the heap of their clothes.

"Trying to find my phone," he told her. "Because you're right," he added crawling back into bed next to her.

"I'm always right Harry," she said with a smug smile, kissing his chest as he settled his arms around her.

"Mm, so it seems," he admitted begrudgingly beginning to dial. He had a quick conversation with Dimitri which Ruth didn't pay attention to. "There you are, I'm all yours for the day. Neither of us have to move unless something totally catastrophic happens."

"Good," Ruth replied. "Told you there was an advantage sleeping with the boss." His only reaction was to smile and then kiss the top of her head before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>B is for Boss<em>

Please leave a review! They make my day. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this is a winter type one. I know we're almost in July but I like this one anyway. Hope you do too!_

Ruth curled up under her pile of blankets. It was freezing, even wrapped up as she was by the roaring fire. Both herself and Harry had taken a couple of days off as terrorists never seemed to bother in the snow. They had gone to a little farmhouse where they were trapped away from the rest of the world. It had been wonderful, to be locked away together. Until the central heating system failed. Harry was desperately calling to try and get it repaired but no one wanted to travel in the snow. Apparently they would have to make do. He came back into the living room with a angry look on his face.

"No luck then?" Ruth said as he sat next to her, an arm going around her shoulders.

"When its safe to drive out of here, some of these people are going to get a piece of my mind," he muttered. Ruth laughed in spite of the cold that was making her toes tingle.

"Come here," Ruth said in a seductive voice which Harry could never resist. Not from her. He kissed her lightly as their arms wrapped around each other. Her tongue encouraged him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. Not that he particularly needed much encouragement. He slipped a hand under her many layers and gently caressed her cold skin. But it was definitely heating up under his fingertips. His mouth moved downwards, exploring her neck.

"I have an idea," Harry murmured in between kisses. Ruth didn't answer, just waited for him to continue. "We are trapped in a cottage, no one else for company, snowed in, so if the worst happened, we couldn't get back to London anyway." He stopped talking to kiss her lips again. Then he carried on. "I say, we enjoy ourselves, making our own heat until the snows thaw out."

"Do you now?" Ruth replied with a tease in her voice. "I think it might be too cold for that." Harry knew her so well he could hear the false note in her voice.

"I didn't think you were a tease Miss Evershed," he said with a smile.

"I think I'll show you how much of a tease I can be," she said both of them smiling. It was going to be a long and hot weekend.

* * *

><p><em>C is for cold.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Ruth switched her computer off at the end of a long day. Her personal workload had been light. There hadn't been a lot there to analyse but everyone else had had the day from hell. She walked into Harry's office and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He hadn't had a great day.

"Just telling you that I'm going home," she said in a light voice. "See you soon?" she added with just the hint of a question.

"You're not going home," Harry said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Ruth asked confused.

"Its late, it's dark and it's dangerous on the city streets. I don't want you to go home alone."

"Are you serious?" Ruth asked bewildered at his sudden protectiveness. "I managed to survive alone in a foreign country for three years, I am perfectly capable of making my way home through the streets of London."

"I don't want you to," he repeated. "I just worry. I worry about you more than you could ever know."

Her anger faded a little as she realised how serious he was. How much he didn't want any danger to come to her. "How long are you going to be then?"

"You're not going to fight with me on this?" he said surprised. He knew her well enough to know that she never gave in easily, especially when her independence was at stake.

"No," she said softly, leaning over his desk to kiss his cheek lightly. "I know you only worry about my safety because you love me."

"I do love you," he said with surety, holding her hand tightly. But she didn't need him to tell her that. She already knew from the way he looked at her, from the way he touched her and every little thing he did everyday. "Sod it," Harry said suddenly. "Lets go home now." Ruth smiled and withdrew her hand from his grasp. He suddenly felt bereft and he quickly got up, needing to touch her. He pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest, him breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair. One of his hands brushed her hair away and kissed the skin behind her ear deliciously slowly.

Ruth closed her eyes in bliss as she heard his breathing become a little uneven. She suddenly realised she was in danger from something else entirely. If Harry didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she didn't want to be asked awkward questions about altering the CCTV at a later date.

"Stop," she demanded breathlessly. He stopped kissing her skin but his hands were feeling the hem of her blouse, lifting it to touch her bare skin. Her stomach. Her waist. And higher with fingertips running over her ribcage. "No. Seriously, stop it." Ruth repeated in a firmer voice. He turned to face her with disappointment etched on his face. "Believe me, I don't want you to stop, but I also don't want to be caught on CCTV doing something we _will _be doing when we get home."

"Point taken," Harry said smiling. He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it go. Neither of them could wait to get home.

_D is for danger_

_I actually planned for this to be D for dark but it evolved without meaning too! Please review and make my day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up in the early morning. Ruth was lying asleep next to him and she was completely naked. Logically, he knew she needed sleep so he didn't touch her even though his fingers and lips were begging to feel her soft pale skin. The duvet revealed a portion of her back to his gaze and his eyes drank in the sight of her. This was the very first time he had allowed himself to look at her naked skin. Their passionate encounter the night before had been desperate, fast and frantic with nine years of pent up longing and restrained love finally being released in an explosion of desire.

Now, the morning after he could take his time to admire her and appreciate her beauty from every angle. Or he would be able to if she was awake. But he wasn't fool enough to wake her and he didn't want to either. Not when she was clearly so comfy. But for him this was a dream come true. Having the love of his life sleeping next to him, in his bed after they had made love for the very first time. It was wonderful. More than that, it was perfect.

"What are you looking at?" Ruth asked without opening her eyes.

"You." Now she was awake he put a hand between her shoulder blades and explored her skin in a slow, delightful manner he hadn't quite been able to achieve the night before. But there was something different about her. He could feel the tension in her body. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't have a lot of self confidence," she said, blushing a little. "I feel… very conscious of my body." Harry removed his hand for the time being to make her feel more comfortable.

"You didn't have that problem last night," he murmured.

"Well, last night I couldn't control myself," she admitted. "I wasn't thinking about my body then. I just needed you. I was… completely lost in you."

"Ruth, I didn't get nearly a long enough look at you last night. I have dreamed of you for years. Trust me, you could never disappoint me. Never." He paused while she took in those words. "I'd love for you to let me explore your gorgeous body _incredibly _slowly, I honestly would. But if its too soon for you, I'll wait." He had a spark in his eyes and in that moment she fell in love with him more completely than she had ever been before.

"You talk so good," she said dreamily with a small smile. Harry wondered for a moment if she was giving him permission. He put a hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't resist or tense up. After a minute or two she managed to forget her self consciousness and started enjoying herself. He touched her so softly and with such love that it almost broke her heart. In that moment she appreciated how long they had both waited for this. To wake up entwined with each other completely. Body, soul, heart and mind. Together as one.

* * *

><p><em>E is for explore. <em>

_F coming soon. Any ideas for G and H? _


	6. Chapter 6

Ruth had thrown on Harry's shirt to go downstairs and make breakfast while he was still drifting in and out of sleep. Breakfast being coffee and toast, the only things she could make without burning. What she didn't realise was that Harry had crept downstairs after her and was watching her from the kitchen door. God, how he loved to watch her. She was so completely unaware of how beautiful she was and the effect she had on him.

Absentmindedly she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and the brown strand caught the light, making Harry feel slightly light headed. She poured milk in their coffee and bent to put it back in the fridge, making his shirt skim higher over her bare thighs. She really had no idea how desirable she was, he thought. He was incredibly lucky to have her in his life. He couldn't stand and watch her for much longer, he wanted to touch her far too much.

As he walked towards her she heard his footsteps and turned to face him. "I thought you were asleep," she said in a quiet voice as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"How could I be sleeping when you weren't there?" he asked in a low voice. She didn't respond but closed her eyes in satisfaction as he slipped his shirt off of her shoulder, his fingertips lightly tracing her revealed skin. She sighed as he leant to explore her skin with his mouth. He made sure to kiss each and every one of her freckles that were dotted all over her shoulder. He loved the fact that she only had freckles on her left shoulder, not her right. It made her even more special. He had reached the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

"Don't stop," she breathed.

"What about breakfast?" he murmured against her sensitive skin.

"Forget breakfast," she told him firmly. He laughed briefly and continued to kiss her, inching closer and closer to her mouth. By the time he reached her jawbone she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head upwards and kissed his mouth firmly. He pushed her closer towards the kitchen cabinets and she ended up sitting on the worktop, their legs entwined together and their bodies merely a breath apart.

"A slightly compromising position," she said breathlessly with a smile.

"Actually, I think I have you right where I want you," Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes. But she didn't have the breath or the incentive to argue.

* * *

><p><em>F is for Freckles.<em>

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she finished brushing her teeth. She took a deep look at her reflection studying it critically. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she wasn't getting any younger. The lines around her eyes were getting deeper, her skin losing that youthful glow that she had been so vain about.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice asked, creeping into the bathroom. She switched the light off and got into bed next to him.

"Just thinking about the ravages of time on my face," she said with false sarcasm.

"You're beautiful," he said as she switched out the bedroom light.

"If you say so," she replied as her head buried into his shoulder.

"Oh Ruth," he said sadly. "Why is it that you can't see what I see?"

"I'm just regretting the wasted time between us," she said. "That's all." Harry didn't reply. He ran his fingers over her back gently. Ruth closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of his touch. She pushed closer to him as his fingertips kept caressing her skin gently. "I love the way you touch me," Ruth murmured into his bare chest. Harry chuckled into her hair and continued. Ruth sighed happily as his touch moved down to her waist. He was heading into dangerous territory now and she knew she wouldn't be able to reign in her desire and passion for him much longer.

After a moment she looked at him. His hands had left her skin and she felt bereft of his touch. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, barely concealing her frustration.

"Because I want you to believe how beautiful you are. What I see when I look at you. How much I want you," he murmured. Ruth's only response was to give him a light, gentle, brushing kiss. He responded softly and a lot was said between them in the darkness.

"Somehow that's easier to believe when you're touching me like this," she said in between kisses.

"Then I'll make it my job to never let you forget." Ruth sighed as his lips caught hers in another gentle embrace.

* * *

><p><em>G is for gently...<em>

_I'm really not sure I like this one. Please review, it only takes a few seconds._


	8. Chapter 8

_This one is a little different but hope you like it anyway..._

* * *

><p>Dimitri and Beth were hurriedly typing away, trying to fill out their mountain of paperwork after their monstrous day. "Where the hell is Harry?" Dimitri said as the phone kept ringing and neither of them had the time to answer.<p>

"Ruth's been here around the clock for days. She's exhausted and needs to go home. Harry's saying goodbye to her," Beth said.

"Its taking an awfully long time to get her a cab," Dimitri grumbled which resulted in a death glare from Beth.

"Do you not have a romantic bone in your body?" she asked. "They did wait nine years to be together." Dimitri fell silent, guessing that nothing he said would be construed in a positive light.

* * *

><p>Harry kissed her passionately before stroking her hair softly. "I'll be home soon," he told her.<p>

"Don't lie to me," she said with a smile. He kissed her hair once more before opening the door for her. He knew she'd get home safely because the cab driver was being paid treble to make sure everything was fine. Harry had also taken the taxi number just in case. He watched until Ruth had vanished from sight and then went back into Thames House to finish the office work.

Ruth unlocked the door and leant against the door with her eyes closed. It was the end of a hard day. Actually a hard week. She threw her keys on the table and opened the fridge hunting for something to eat that required no cooking. A ready made salad. Perfect, she said to herself as she kicked her shoes off and grabbed a fork. Her eyes were closed as she filled her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

She opened her eyes as the door closed. She blinked several times and glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. She had fallen asleep right at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing still up?" Harry asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Couldn't make it upstairs," she muttered. She got up and wrapped herself in Harry's arms. Comfort from the horrible day. They stayed that way, stood up together, letting the rest of the world fall away for long, long minutes. Her eyes were closed, her face leaning into his body, breathing in his wonderfully familiar scent.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. He was about to let her go when she shook her head forcefully. "Just keep holding me," she whispered. She didn't want him to ever let her go. He smiled and they both lost count of the minutes they stood there. But time didn't seem to matter. Not when they were both being comforted by each other.

* * *

><p><em>H is for hold me. Thanks to Gertie247 for the suggestion. I coming soon...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I LOVE this one! Hope you do too..._

Her hair was loose around her shoulders. Clad only in black lace underwear that complemented her pale skin perfectly, she was a vision from his deepest darkest fantasies. Her curves looked so gorgeous, it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her. His eyes were taking their time, drinking her in. Her blue eyes sparkling at him, dark with passion and longing. She approached him and threw her arms around his neck. Her mouth was an inch from his and when she spoke her breath danced across his lips.

"Is this anything like you had in mind Harry?" She asked in a low and seductive voice he rarely heard from Ruth's lips. He didn't answer with words, just pushed her body towards the bed waiting expectantly for them. Her nimble fingers quickly rid him of his shirt, throwing it to the floor as his body covered hers.

"Mm, as much as I am loving you in what you're wearing, I think I'd love you even more out of it," Harry said in a growl before attacking her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands slipping under the elastic of her knickers. Their embrace was quickly becoming incredibly intense, neither able to get enough of the other one. However deep the kiss, however incredible the touch it just never seemed enough somehow.

"Harry?" He opened his eyes and saw Ruth opening the door of his office. Harry felt the disappointment run through him as he realised that his imagination had been playing tricks on him. Again. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied. "What did you want?"

"Just telling you I'm going home," she said. "See you tomorrow Harry."

"Goodnight Ruth," he replied as she closed his office door. Harry ran both hands over his face. The images of Ruth in black lace had been so clear in his imagination, it was hard to believe it wasn't real. He could still imagine the look of her bare body, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips… No, he must stop thinking like this. For that way madness lies.

* * *

><p><em>I is for imagination. I need suggestions for K! Please leave a review and make my day. xxx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth sat at the kitchen table, eating her toast while flicking through the newspaper. Nothing too devastating happening today, she thought to herself as she took another bite of toast. At that moment a shirtless Harry walked into the room, pouring himself some coffee. Ruth suddenly found the newspaper very, very boring and her eyes focused on him instead. He turned around as he felt Ruth's intense gaze on him. Then a small smile emerged on his face.

"What?" Ruth asked confused. He walked over to her and she couldn't help but notice that glint in his eye. The one that made her breath catch and her heart race.

"You have strawberry jam around your mouth," he murmured. Ruth raised her hand to brush it away when Harry caught it. "Let me," he whispered. His head bent towards hers and he kissed the corner of her mouth, his tongue darting out to taste the jams sweetness. Ruth closed her eyes in bliss as he slowly, incredibly slowly moved his lips across hers, to the other side. Eventually he caught her lips in a full and passionate kiss. She lifted her head as Harry began kissing her neck and couldn't help the sounds and the sighs of contentment she was making.

"We're never going to get to work if you carry on like this," Ruth murmured, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Good thing you've got the boss wrapped around your little finger then isn't it?" Harry said before he resumed kissing her collarbone as his hands undid a couple of her blouse buttons. The last rational thought she had before Harry pinned her up against the kitchen wall was that she'd never look at strawberry jam in the same way ever again.

* * *

><p><em>J is for jam!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"You know its nice to come home from work early every once in a while," Ruth said as she curled up on the sofa with Harry's arm resting around her shoulders. They both had a glass of wine and Ruth was completely comfortable. However she could sense there was something on his mind. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready. His hand was stroking her hair absentmindedly. By the time Ruth finished her glass of wine he was ready to talk.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"I guessed that from the way your brain has been ticking over," she said with a smile. "What is it?"

"About a year before you came back, I killed someone," Harry said. He kept his arm around her but didn't face her. "I shot the person responsible for Adam's death. A Russian, Arcardy Katchimov. I just couldn't bear the fact that he was laughing about getting away with Adam's murder. And we'd never have been able to prove it so… I shot him."

"Okay," Ruth said slowly.

"I just wanted to tell you. It didn't feel right hiding it from you. I never want to hide anything from you."

"I appreciate your honesty," Ruth said. "But I already knew that."

"How?" Harry asked with surprise.

"I'm not an idiot," she said, taking Harry's wine glass from his unresisting hand and took a sip. "I had a look into things I'd missed while in Cyprus. I guessed you had something to do with Katchimov's disappearance. It was too much of a coincidence that he vanished just after Adam died."

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry asked.

"In case you don't remember I shot someone last year," Ruth said as the memory haunted her for a second or two.

"We have a strange sense of justice," Harry said.

"It's not justice Harry," she said honestly. "It's called revenge. There's a difference."

"Yes, you're right," he said. He turned her face towards his and kissed her lips softly. "I missed you," he murmured against her skin. "Ever since I said goodbye to you at that dock, I missed you so much."

"I know," Ruth replied. "Believe me, I know." She kissed him again and stretched her body over his. This was incredibly comfortable as Harry's hands settled on the small of her back. Her hair was falling over his face and he loved the feeling and the scent of her so close to him. He never would get used to the feel of her skin. That was the one good thing about waiting so long to be together. They never took each other for granted.

* * *

><p><em>K is for Kill. Thanks to mamzalini for the suggestion and I tried to make it as fluffy as possible! Please review!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Ruth woke up and instantly felt wide awake. She brushed her hair out of her face and glanced to her left. She was shocked to see Harry there. They hadn't been together all that long and everyday when she woke up she was convinced she had been dreaming. She knew it was going to take a long time for her to get used to this new reality. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was only five to six in the morning. She'd been waking up earlier recently, now that her nights weren't spent wanting or worrying about Harry anymore. As she'd woken up early, she thought, she might as well enjoy herself.

Her hand snaked over Harry's thigh waiting for the touch that would wake him from his sleep. Her other hand stroked his neck, moving lower over his chest in a teasing touch. It took maybe a minute for him to jerk awake with Ruth's fingertips drawing confusing patterns on his chest. "Mm," he said in a satisfied sigh before opening his eyes. "Oh, don't stop," he added as her touch slowed now that he was conscious. She smiled and continued what she had been doing, much to his pleasure. After a minute he was about to protest when her touch left him but changed his mind as her mouth replaced her hands. As she kissed him, his hands were in her hair, urging her to continue which she did eagerly. Eventually her lips found his and she gave him her now customary wake up kiss.

"Good morning," she murmured happily as her breasts pushed against his skin.

"Yes it is," he agreed as his hands traced over her smooth back luxuriously. "What did I do to receive such a welcome wake up call?" Harry asked as her head rested on his chest.

"I remembered what my life was like before you. Before we were us," Ruth started sadly. "I was so lonely for so long Harry. I never want too feel like that again."

"You won't," he said firmly and with reassurance. He lifted her head so he was looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I promise, I'll never let you be lonely again."

"I know that," she said before kissing him once more.

"You do realise we have at least two hours before we have to be at work," Harry said. "I could have done with a little more sleep."

"I thought we could have a more entertaining hour in bed if you were awake," Ruth replied. She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks and Harry thought her completely adorable in that second.

"That sounds perfect." Harry said sincerely. By the time he kissed her, her blush had completely vanished from her pale skin.

* * *

><p><em>L is for lonely. This one kind of went off on a fluffy tangent but its all good HR stuff so I hope you still enjoy it. O suggestions would be very welcome! Please review xxx<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, for this one imagine HR are not together. That being said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"No I'm afraid Harry isn't here right now," Ruth said for the fifteenth time that morning. "Of course I can take a message," she said with a hint of sarcasm coming across the phone line. By the time she disconnected the call she was furious.<p>

"Dimitri, please tell me Harry's coming back here soon," Ruth called across the grid.

"You know where he is better than I do," he countered. Normally she'd easily concede he was right, but she was not in a rational mood.

"Yes fine, but I've called him four times to come back here and each time it goes through to answer phone. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's avoiding me," Ruth said. Dimitri swallowed his laugh because he could see that she was serious.

"He'll be caught up in a meeting," Dimitri reassured her. "You know what they're like in Whitehall."

"Mm," Ruth agreed. Her phone started to ring and she stared at it with a strong suspicion that the caller would be looking for Harry. Just when did I get demoted to a secretary? Ruth thought to herself as she picked up the phone. She was right. It was someone else for Harry.

Half an hour later Harry came back onto the grid and went into his office. Ruth picked up the messages she had taken and walked purposefully to speak to him.

"Ruth," Harry said in greeting.

"Just a quick question," Ruth said trying to keep her anger in check. "Did you have business cards sent out to say, if you can't reach me please call Ruth Evershed at Thames house? She has absolutely nothing better to do than take messages for Harry Pearce!"

"You're upset," he said briefly.

"Harry, I'm not your private secretary," she told him taking a seat once her anger burnt out a little. "Believe it or not I have more constructive things to do with my time than take your messages."

"Everyone only does it because they know that I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone else in the world." He said that in such a slow voice with underlying passion that she couldn't keep hold of the anger anymore. A smile spread out on her face, one which she couldn't hold in. "Am I forgiven?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't look at me like that," she told him. "I can't resist you when you have that look in your eye."

"That sounds tempting," he muttered, just loud enough for Ruth to hear. Very quickly he got up and pulled her out of her chair, almost before she could blink. His arms wrapped around her body pulling her close as his lips found hers. The gentle press of lips quickly became more intense and passionate, neither wanting to let even an inch of air get between their bodies.

She backed away from him for a moment. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought it was obvious," he replied in a growl as his hands kept caressing her waist. "I don't want to pretend with you anymore. I am sick to death of all the wasted time. I should have kissed you like this years ago, and we both know that's true." She took a moment in silence to think about what he was saying, which was hard as his hands were burning straight through her clothes to her skin. She didn't reply with words. Instead she kissed him back, just as eagerly as he was to continue their embrace, which had taken so many years to get here.

* * *

><p><em>M is for messages. Please review!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Ruth woke up in the middle of the night, her breathing heavy as her mind went over her latest nightmare. Slowly, so as not to disturb Harry, she got out of bed and threw her dressing gown on. She walked over to the window and looked at the quiet London suburbs in the darkness, lit only be three streetlamps. She didn't know how long she stood there when she heard Harry turn over in his sleep. Turning to face him, she watched as Harry realised she wasn't in bed next to him. His eyes opened and scanned the room for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a voice cracked with sleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she said with a false smile on her face.

"I can't," he said. "Not when I know you're worrying. What is it?" Ruth sighed and sat down on the bed trying to consider how to phrase what she was thinking.

"I had another nightmare," she said quietly. Harry didn't reply with words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body tightly against his own. She felt comfortable and safe and the heat from his chest made it easier to think somehow. She also loved how he would never push her. He let her speak in her own time, no matter how long that took.

"I dreamt that you left me," she said hollowly, minutes later. He took his time before replying, not because he needed to think about what to say, because he wanted her to accept his words for what they truly meant.

"That won't happen," he said with a growl in his voice. "I swear to you, I promise you, that will never happen."

"I know that," she replied. "It was just the thought of it… I had to let you go once before, I don't know if I have the strength to do it again."

"Ruth," he said in that special tone he reserved just for her. "You won't have to. But if the worst should happen and I die…"

"NO!" Ruth said unable to contemplate her future without him.

"Ruth, if I die I have no doubt that you _would _have the strength to move on. You're one of the strongest people I know. When you have to be, you're fearless. You're unstoppable."

"No I'm not Harry," she replied as her heart rate returned to normal. Harry's death was not a subject she liked to dwell on. "I do what I have to do. Nothing more."

"If you say so," he replied, clearly not agreeing with her. She decided to let it drop. She was far too comfortable to get into an argument. Within moments she was back under the duvet, their limbs tangled together. It was heavenly. He kissed her lips incredibly lightly. In some ways this simple touch of their lips was more sensual than the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. His breath was dancing over her lips wonderfully. Their kiss held so much depth of feeling and the promise of so much more to come. The anticipation made her heart race more than she thought it rationally should. But it didn't matter, because for the foreseeable future, Harry was all hers, just as she had always dreamed.

* * *

><p><em>N is for Nightmare. Please leave a review and make my day!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_This is my first draft so I apologise for any mistakes..._

* * *

><p>Ruth was awake and yawned as Harry opened his eyes next to her. "Morning," he told her as a hand drifted over her waist.<p>

"Yeah," Ruth said lazily. It was a Sunday and neither of them were needed at work. She had been awake for a while and needed to get up. "I'm going to have a shower okay?" Ruth said.

"Yeah. Leave the door of the bathroom open will you?" Ruth turned and looked at him curiously. He had never asked that before.

"You didn't get a good enough look at me last night?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow. "So you're resorting to ogling at me through the bathroom door are you? I find that slightly offensive."

"Ruth," Harry said in a passion filled voice. "You can't possibly be embarrassed about me seeing you naked in the shower. You know perfectly well that there isn't a part of your body I haven't seen, touched or tasted." He said this with such a clear burning desire in his voice that she instantly felt a dart of heat between her thighs.

"I wanted the door open because I love to hear you singing in the shower. It makes me happy."

"You're easily pleased," Ruth said trying desperately to stop the conversation straying into passionate waters, why she wasn't quite sure.

"No, I'm not," he murmured, his hands on her hips, holding her body pinned to the mattress. "It took me eight years to wake up like this. With you next to me. I intend to make the most of every opportunity that presents itself." Suddenly Ruth flipped herself over and her bare body was pressing down on Harry's as her lips kissed his intently.

"What about your shower?" Harry whispered into her ear just before he nipped the lobe lightly with his teeth. She shivered delightfully before answering.

"The showers not going anywhere," she replied as her hands traced his chest slowly, loving the feel of his skin under hers. One of his hands reached upwards and started playing with a strand of her hair, running the softness between his fingers. She loved him when he was in a mood like this. Playful and exciting. Suddenly he grasped a fistful of her hair and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you," she whispered as she broke away from him reluctantly, her body still draped over his. "I know this probably isn't the right time to tell you but…" he silenced her with another kiss.

"Anytime you want to say those words to me is the right time," Harry reassured her. "I love you too and I will never get tired of hearing those wonderful words from you."

"Good," Ruth replied. She spent the next hour in incredible happiness with Harry beside her.

* * *

><p><em>O is for ogle. It took a turn but its a happy one so leave a review if you liked (or hated) it! xxx<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_I was trying desperately to keep this at a T rating rather than slipping into an M. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Ruth felt Harry move away from her as she drifted out of sleep from the disturbance. "Where are you going?" she murmured. Him leaving her alone in the middle of the night was very unusual. Ever since their first night together, they never slept alone.<p>

"I'll be back in a second," he said, a hand touching her soft hair lightly and lovingly. She opened her eyes a smidge and the events of the evening came back to her, leaving her face flushed and a smile on her lips. It had been snowing so it had taken them ages to get home. Once they were there, Harry had lit a fire in the lounge and the romantic atmosphere of a cold blanket of snow outside, a glass of wine each with a roaring fire inside meant that they hadn't even managed to make it to the bedroom before ripping each other's clothes off.

They had fallen asleep on the floor with a blanket draped over their naked bodies and a couple of sofa cushions for pillows, their limbs wrapped around each other. Harry had woken up and seen the fire was getting low so he got up to throw a couple more logs on. He hurried back under the blanket and grasped Ruth to him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Mmmm, its fine," she said. "I'll gladly sacrifice a few hours sleep for you to hold me like this." She kissed his jaw, working her way slowly to his lips. His hands settled on the small of her back, pulling her body close. "I've never done that before," Ruth said. Harry raised his eyebrows and she elaborated. "Been so caught up in emotion that I haven't been able to make it upstairs before tearing my clothes off."

"Well, believe me I'm not complaining," Harry said with a grin that made Ruth weak at the knees.

"There was me thinking we were too old to sleep on the floor after making mad passionate love," Ruth said.

"Do you want to move this upstairs?" Harry asked.

"No," she said with a smile. "I think I am perfectly comfortable right where I am." She paused before saying something else. "Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier," he said sincerely. "I might have been a little happier if you'd agree to marry me but that's about it."

Ruth smiled wistfully. "Maybe you should try your luck again." Harry's eyes opened wide as he realised what she was suggesting, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her own smile faded as he took his time to reply. "Unless you've changed your mind. That's fine. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Forget about it." Harry stopped her rambling by putting two fingers over her lips.

"Wait right there," he said quickly. He regretfully pulled away from her looking for his jacket. He had no idea where it had been flung earlier. He soon found it and rummaged through the inside pocket. He found what he was after and quickly got back under the blankets, holding Ruth tightly to him. Harry flipped open the small jewellery box and held it out to her, the other hand brushing her hair out of her face. "Marry me," he whispered in a voice that made her want to melt.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Of course I will." He grinned broadly back at her and took the diamond engagement ring from the box and slid it on her finger slowly. Hopefully where it would stay for the rest of her life.

"I can get you another ring if you don't like this one," suddenly worrying that she wouldn't like it. He had been carrying it around for months, wondering whether he would be brave enough to ever ask her again, knowing how much it had hurt the first time when she'd said no.

"Don't you dare," Ruth replied. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Harry said. He held her hand tightly, letting the firelight catch the diamond beautifully. "I love you." Her blue eyes shimmered at him and she kissed him passionately. She would never forget this night for as long as she lived.

* * *

><p><em>P is for proposal... Please Review!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow! My P entry seemed popular and thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! Here's Q... Bear with me..._

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Ruth had spent the majority of it pacing in Harry's office. She was annoyed because he was late and in a meeting somewhere in Whitehall. She desperately needed to talk to him and making her wait was not doing her nerves any favours. The minutes drew out and eventually Harry opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he saw her but made no other comment.<p>

"Where've you been?" Ruth said and then hated herself for the tone she used. She sounded like a nagging whining woman and she loathed that about her voice.

"I was under the impression that this was my office, not yours," Harry said taking a seat as Ruth did the same, the desk providing a barrier between them. The silence became uncomfortable. "Did you want something?" he asked her.

"I needed to talk to you about something and you're not going to be happy," Ruth said.

"How unhappy?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm leaving"

"What?" Harry said with a half smile. She couldn't be serious.

"I need to leave. I need to leave this job behind me. I can't deal with the worst of the human race everyday any more. I just… I need this Harry. I need to quit."

"You can't," he said in a blank voice. "You just… you can't."

"Harry, my minds made up, please don't try to change it because it'll just frustrate both of us and it won't work anyway." He didn't say a word but studied her with an intense glare and didn't look away. Neither did she.

"Okay," he said with a heavy heart. "I know you well enough that when you're minds made up, it won't change. How long before you leave me?" There was an undercurrent here and she could sense it as well as he could.

"Two weeks," she told him. Now that she'd dropped the bombshell she got up and left Harry to his very upsetting thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ruth unlocked her front door feeling very down. Harry had been avoiding talking to her all day and that always made her feel rubbish. Not that she could honestly blame him. She sat down on her sofa heavily. As well as the problems with Harry, it had been a stressful day. She never should have told him like that. He deserved better after everything they'd been through especially over the last year. She felt her heart lift a little when he handed her a cup of tea.<p>

"I'm sorry," she told Harry calmly. "I shouldn't have told you like that. It was cruel and unfair and I feel like an idiot."

"Ruth, many things you may be, but never an idiot," he told her sitting next to her. "A little warning would have been nice though."

"I know, but you were late and I was worrying and I wanted to tell you before we started the hectic work of another day. Which is one reason I want to leave."

"I'm not upset," he told her, his hands drifting through her loose hair lightly. "I do believe that I suggested this first a few months ago, when we knew that someone else would be demanding our attention in a few weeks." He touched her very large bump affectionately and kept his hand there as he felt his son kicking hard. Ruth smiled as their baby slowly quietened down and stopped moving.

"Yes, well I thought about it and decided you were right but don't you dare look so smug," she added. Harry tried to wipe the smile off of his face but couldn't quite manage it. He decided to compromise by kissing his wife on the lips passionately. Then she wouldn't care if he were still smiling. They spent several long minutes wrapped as close to each other as they could get, with her pregnancy bump squashed between them. It was heavenly.

* * *

><p><em>Q is for quit. I'm not very happy with this one but Q was difficult! Please review.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_This is a summery one and doesn't really have a plot because I am so tired from work this week. But enjoy anyway!_

* * *

><p>Harry was watching Ruth intently with a smile on his face. She was completely absorbed in her latest novel, her bare feet dipping into the water or the river letting the cool water flow over her skin. She had absolutely no idea of the effect her mere presence had on him. She always seemed to be extremely perceptive in everything except for knowing what she did to him. Harry sat down next to her on the riverbank. He was pleased when she shuffled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder as her eyes kept scanning the page quickly.<p>

It was incredibly peaceful, under the shade of the trees, the birds chirping as several butterflies fluttered around the water. Harry wondered why it had taken them so long to enjoy a peaceful summer day together, but he decided it had definitely been worth the wait.

Her hair was blowing lightly in the breeze and he could smell her wonderfully familiar scent as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. His hand slipped down her neck and stayed on the top of her shoulder. Ruth suddenly felt her concentration on the book failing as his fingertips drew wonderfully slow patterns on her blouse, his touch burning through the thin fabric. Ruth slipped in her bookmark and put her book down on the grass, smiling as his touch went down her body and settled on her waist, his thumbs pushing her blouse aside.

"You're very distracting," Ruth said happily.

"That was the general idea," Harry murmured. He kept caressing her skin, smiling when her eyes closed. She was leaning back and Harry suddenly had an idea. Before thinking about it too much he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the river. She squealed as the cold water soaked her. Harry couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him.

Ruth stood up, letting the streams of water run off of her and looked at Harry, fire burning in her blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at him, standing up with the water level at her thighs.

"Enjoying the view," he said sincerely, his eyes shamelessly roaming her body, the now see through material of her shirt clinging to her curves. Ruth looked down and saw exactly what Harry was seeing with half a smile lighting her face.

"You're going to regret throwing me in the river," she said, clambering out of the water.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Harry asked, giving her a hand to help pull her out. She was back on the riverbank and pulled her wet arms tightly around Harry's neck, pulling him close for a long deep kiss.

"It's a promise," she said smiling. He kissed her back thoroughly as the river flowed by in the peace and quiet of the summer.

* * *

><p><em>R is for river, R is also for review so please leave one!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

Harry loved the contrast between life before and life after. Before there was total silence. He came home and there was no noise to greet him. It was so quiet until he left for work the next morning, back into the noise of the London streets.

It was different now and he loved it. It was never quiet in his house anymore and it was those little noises that he loved. Ever since they had got together, they had never spent a night apart. Ruth had practically moved in with him, she barely went home anymore. Not that he was complaining.

He loved the little noises that reminded him that he was no longer alone. Just the flick of a light switch. A close of the door. The turn of the page from her latest book which she wouldn't put down until three in the morning. The slight swish of the bed sheets as she got comfortable. The bedsprings moving as her head nuzzled into his shoulder for the night.

And the most important, the most special moment when the silence of his life was broken was when she whispered the three words that made his world stop. The three words he would never get tired of hearing.

* * *

><p><em>S is for silence. As this one was really really short here's another entry...<em>

"Mm," Ruth mumbled, halfway between sleep and waking. The only response was an arm tightening around her waist. She rolled closer to Harry, loving his sleepy scent in the early morning light. A smile flowered on her face as Harry kissed her bare collarbone, his hands drifting, soft as a feather over her naked skin.

As it became clear that sleep was the last thing on his mind Ruth rubbed her eyes and opened them with a light flutter of her eyelashes. Harry's face was closer to hers than she had anticipated. She leant towards him and closed the gap, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. His hands pulled her close, skidding on the silk sheets as his arms wrapped around her body. It took a long time for that kiss to end, but neither one of them was complaining.

Harry reached to the floor and picked up their half drunk bottle of champagne which had been forgotten the night before. It had gone semi flat but he didn't care. He passed Ruth her glass and then topped up his own. Several people had called him an alcoholic in the past but this was a special occasion so it didn't count, he thought to himself.

"We really should get moving," Ruth said in a low voice.

"Why bother?" he asked accurately. "I'd much rather have my hand drifting inappropriately over your body than visiting museums all day. Wouldn't you?" She didn't reply and he was horribly disappointed when she got out of bed. The disappointment didn't last as his eyes took in her perfectly naked form for several long seconds before she threw a dressing gown over her skin. She picked up a do not disturb sign and opened the door to put it on display to everyone who might wander past. Then she shut the door, flicked the lock and climbed back into bed next to Harry.

This was heaven, Ruth thought t o herself. Trapped in a five star French hotel room with the man she loved and absolutely nothing to do. Except touch and explore each other under the silk sheets.

* * *

><p><em>S is also for silk sheets! Which one is better?<em>


	20. Chapter 20

It was a wonderfully warm summer evening and Harry was watching Ruth from the kitchen window while taking a sip of whisky. She looked so incredible and she didn't even realise it. She was lying on a garden chair, curled into a blanket while her eyes flicked down the page of her latest Chinese book. He marvelled at her ability to read Mandarin almost as fast as English. The setting sun was surrounding her face in a halo of light and glinting off of her hair as her other hand grasped tightly to her glass of white wine.

He kept watching her until her eyes started to flicker shut. He slowly walked outside so as not to disturb her. He leant down by her and took her book from her sleeping hand and slipped a bookmark into it, laying it on the grass. Her now empty glass rolled away and Harry smiled at her sleeping face. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruth," he murmured quietly. She fidgeted slightly, her head moving closer to his chest but didn't wake. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Come on, you need to wake up."

"Why…?" she whispered.

"Because I can't carry you up to bed," he said feeling very special that he was the one he got to share these moments with her.

"That sounds terribly romantic though," she said with a smile.

"Come on," he said. He gave her a hand as she tried to get to her feet, disorientated as she was. Even half asleep he still thought she looked gorgeous. He kept an arm on her waist until they were both upstairs. She collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes instantly. Harry sat next to her and traced his fingertips over her face and down her neck lightly. She clearly wasn't asleep as her hand reached out to grasp his tightly.

"I love you," she whispered. He didn't reply with words. Instead he pulled her body close to his, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He simply needed her presence near him.

* * *

><p><em>T is for tender. I feel like this is a weak one but I'm running out of ideas! Any suggestons for U X Y oor Z will be gratefully received!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

Ruth was hurriedly typing on her computer. It was completely Harry's fault that she had turned up an hour late for work and she'd been behind all day. Harry had seemed to find it possible to leave the house without finding her completely irresistible. Twice. She hadn't complained at the time but she was miles behind now. Her phone rang once and before she could pick it up it stopped.

Ruth's typing slowed and then stopped. She knew that it was Harry. Ever since they got together he had taken to ringing her once to let her know that he was watching her. She glanced at the glass wall of Harry's office. He was staring at her in a manner that was almost indecent. She suddenly forgot what she was meant to be doing. Her eyes were burning into his and without either of them saying a word she knew what he was thinking, or rather remembering.

The glazed look in his eye told her without words that he was thinking about their first night together. This made her blush as very vivid red and her blush made him smirk. It was no good. She wasn't going to get any work done with the way he was looking at her. As she got up and walked towards Harry's office she saw him close the blinds. Was she really that obvious? She smiled as she slid the door shut behind her.

Almost before she could blink Harry's lips were forcefully kissing hers. She sighed into their embrace as his hands felt the contours of her body. After several long and breathless minutes Ruth pulled away from him. "I need to get back to work," she murmured. He kissed her once more for good measure just before she left him alone, smiles on both of their faces. By the time Ruth was absorbed in her work again she realised that he hadn't said a word to her. He didn't need to. Their feelings no longer needed to be expressed in words.

* * *

><p><em>U is for unspoken. Thank you for all the suggestions! <em>

_V is mostly written so I hope to update soon._


	22. Chapter 22

_This turned out a lot more angsty than I had planned. Enjoy anyway!_

* * *

><p>Harry opened the door to a wonderful sound. Music was drifting from the front room and he took a second or two before moving further into his house. Ruth's back was to the door and he watched while she played a complicated tune on her violin. He never knew she had even learnt to play so he was very surprised to hear her playing so competently. Suddenly she heard him move and turned around, the music cutting off with a scratch of strings.<p>

"I didn't think you'd be home yet," Ruth said feeling embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Why did you never tell me you could play the violin?" Harry asked. He hated that she had been hiding something like this from him and wondered why she had. And that hurt him more than he could ever say.

"I can't really play," she said modestly. "I just pick it up every now and again and experiment."

"That's a lie," Harry said. "No one plays like that without serious practice. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because George taught me," she said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Ah," Harry replied. That sticky subject he never liked to think about. He now knew why she had been hiding it. It led to awkward moments between them and they had already wasted enough time. "Why?" Harry asked and she knew what he wanted to know.

"I was so lonely Harry," she said sitting on the sofa as he sat down next to her. "I had lost everything in my life in a matter of days. About a year after I left I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had a job which was fine but it wasn't important. Not like the work at Thames House. My day consisted of total silence and boredom. I needed something else in my life. He was the first man who ever paid me any attention out there. So I settled for someone who was less than who I truly needed. I never I'd see you again, but I never stopped missing you Harry. Please believe that."

"I do believe you," he said quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"He knew my heart wasn't really his and he knew that I'd left someone behind in England but neither of us ever mentioned it. Someone I just couldn't forget. Anyway, he didn't want his wife to work so I quit my job at the hospital, even though I never married him. But I needed something to do at home so I started to learn the violin and he helped me. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he told her. And he did. It hurt him deeply to know that she'd been with another man during her exile. It was easily the hardest thing to accept about her return to the country and it had taken many months for him to be able to even think about it without his heart completely falling apart. "I'm sorry but I have to ask. Is it different? With us, I mean. Do you really feel more for me than you did for him?"

"Yes," she replied in a hurt voice. But she knew why he had to question it. She would if she were him. I fact, she would have done it before now. "It is different. George was there in my life. I cared for him, I honestly did and he didn't deserve to die like that. But I never really loved him. I wouldn't let my heart go there. I just… I couldn't."

"Okay," Harry replied calmly. He believed her because he inherently knew her to be an honest person. The most honest spy he had ever met. "Is there anything else about you I don't know?"

"I hate chocolate," Ruth said after a beat of silence. He looked at her questioningly. "I always have, but you bought me that lovely box of chocolate pralines and I didn't know how to tell you." That admission had broken the tension in the room and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he told her quietly. She was about to reply when he continued speaking. "Now play me something."

"Are you sure?" Ruth asked.

"I'd love to hear you play." She nodded and slowly picked up her discarded violin. It took a long minute before she put the bow to the strings. But when she did, they both floated away on the melody.

* * *

><p><em>V is for violin. Please review!<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_I know its been a while since I wrote anything, real life keeps getting in the way._

* * *

><p>Ruth could feel sleep falling away from her but she didn't know why. She squinted open her eyes in the darkness as Harry picked up the phone. So that was what had disturbed her very restful nights sleep.<p>

"What is it?" she heard Harry ask the annoying stranger. Ruth turned over and flicked her bedside lamp on. She was far too tired to follow the conversation but could see the worry on Harry's face as he put the phone back down.

"Who's trying to kill us this week?" Ruth asked in a falsely light hearted voice, trying to hide her concern.

"Some Chinese assassin trying to kill the Prime Minister," Harry said quietly

"Couldn't he wait until a decent hour?" Ruth complained.

"I wish," Harry said, an arm around Ruth's shoulders. "I have to go." He kissed her cheek and then slid out of bed, getting dressed.

"Okay, I'll get up," Ruth said, trying to keep her eyes open without too much effort.

"No don't bother," he replied easily. "Go back to sleep. We can manage without you."

"You can, can you?" she asked wryly.

"You know what I meant," he said smiling at her. He leant over her and kissed her lips softly. Ruth sighed with happiness. She broke away from him for a second. "Hurry home," she whispered breathlessly before kissing him much more intensely.

"I really have to go," Harry said, his voice showing his reluctance to leave her.

"So go," she said smiling once more before he kissed her again.

"I will be back as fast as humanly possible, I promise," he said in a heavy voice.

"Wake me when you get home," Ruth replied, pulling the duvet closer around her.

"Count on it," he murmured, regretfully leaving her alone to her very happy dreams.

* * *

><p><em>W is for wake me. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_This one is a bit different..._

* * *

><p>Ruth lay with her eyes closed. It was all coming to an end. She could sense the ghosts gathering around them and they were out for blood. She felt the mattress move and Harry's hand settle on her waist. Her heart dropped to her feet. She hated that he was awake because that meant he would be leaving all the sooner.<p>

"I know you're awake," he said in a heavily controlled voice. She knew how hard this was going to be.

"But if I keep my eyes closed, I can pretend that the cold light of day hasn't arrived yet," she said.

"I have to go," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered. She turned over and finally opened her eyes. She ran her blue gaze all over his face, wanting to remember everything about him, not knowing the next time she would see him. She knew he was doing the same thing to her. After minutes of silence she leant forward for a slow and soft kiss.

All too soon he moved away from her to get dressed. She didn't move, only watched him. When he was ready to face the day he leant back over Ruth and kissed her firmly. "I will be back as soon as its safe."

"Good," Ruth said. "Just be careful. Please."

"I will." He kissed her again, his fingers brushing through her tangled hair. Quickly he left her bedroom without looking back. She sighed and waited until she heard her front door close, which only took a few seconds but it felt like hours.

Ruth pulled the duvet closer to her and was wrapped in worry. About an hour later she knew that she wouldn't get any more sleep. She got up and went downstairs for breakfast. She had just switched her toaster on when a note on her kitchen table caught her attention.

R, I forgot to say something that's very important. I love you. xxx

She sighed, feeling both incredibly empty and fulfilled at the same time. She hoped this mess would be sorted out soon. She wouldn't be able to bear it if it wasn't. Ruth got up and turned her CD player on. She knew which track she was looking for. When she found it she listened intently, closing her eyes to hear a song that always made her think of Harry. It always had done.

There's just one thing that I need to say  
>before I close my eyes and walk away<br>There's just one thing that I need to feel  
>Before I walk away against my will<br>There's just one thing that I need to hear  
>Before I walk away for the last time<br>There's just one thing that I need to see  
>Before I take this chance and set us free<p>

Don't forget me  
>Don't regret me<br>Don't suspect me  
>Don't neglect me<p>

The memory of this still reminds me of you  
>The memory of this still reminds me<br>The memory of this still reminds me of you  
>That is where you'll find me<p>

Stars in your eyes  
>Did you take the time to realise?<br>Can you count the stars in your eyes  
>Did you take the time to realise?<p>

* * *

><p><em>X if for xxx<em>

_The song is Don't forget me by Way Out West and I love it. I know this one sort of went off on a tangent but X is hard! Please review._


	25. Chapter 25

_I've just started rewatching series nine and this idea came to me. I have rewritten it so many times but I still hate it so decided just to post it._

* * *

><p>Ruth was leaning over the fence in the graveyard next to Harry. They had just said goodbye to Ros and the sadness felt heavy for both of them. Ruth was silent, deep in thought when Harry turned to her.<p>

"Marry me," he whispered. Ruth turned to him completely in shock. This was not the way her own thoughts had been heading and she was completely bewildered that this thought had occurred to him.

"You're not thinking," she said before anything else could make its way from her brain to her mouth.

"I am," he replied sincerely.

"But… why? Why now?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him but she could sense his closeness to her. She knew he was looking at her more intensely then ever before.

"Because I love you."

"I can't do this now," Ruth said quietly. "I have to go." She turned and went to leave but Harry held tightly to her arm.

"Ruth," he said in the way that stopped her heart. In the way only he could. That was enough for her to look into his eyes for the first time since this emotionally charged conversation started. She saw so much feeling there. Everything he usually hid from the world was displayed for her to see. Vulnerability and passion were absolutely at the forefront and she could only say one thing.

"I need to think," she said slowly. She looked at his hand on her arm and he reluctantly let go. He watched as she walked away from him and vaguely wondered why he had opened his mouth like that. He hadn't even kissed her for years and he just proposed like that? What the hell had he been thinking. No wonder she looked for an escape route as soon as possible. He buried his face in his hands and he stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

><p>Ruth had been curled up on her sofa with a bottle of wine for hours. As soon as she had got home she had got changed out of her funeral clothes and into her favourite jeans. She never went out of the house in them and it was to combat the rising temptation to go and find Harry and say things she might regret. Or at the very least, say something she hadn't completely thought through.<p>

She tipped more wine into the glass and realised that she had drunk almost the entire bottle. It wasn't exactly giving her a sense of clarity. She put her glass down on the coffee table without drinking any more. Had today really happened? Had Harry really proposed to her? Had that actually happened? And she had just walked away. Why had she done that? Okay, yes it had been a shock to her but being with Harry had been a dream of hers for so long, why had she hesitated? She didn't know what to do. Ruth looked at the clock and realised that her day had been entirely unproductive. She picked up her glass and took it through to the kitchen, pouring the wine down the sink before going upstairs to bed. She was on the bottom stair when her doorbell rang. She had a nagging suspicion it would be Harry but she didn't have the energy to pretend she wasn't home.

Ruth opened the door without looking at him and let Harry follow her through to her living room. They both sat down before she looked at him. "I'm sorry," Harry said to break the silence. "Proposing to you at a funeral was not exactly my best moment."

"Did you mean it?" Ruth asked quietly. "Not just on the spur of the moment I mean. Did you genuinely… mean it?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel so often. Today just made me see that life's too short." There was a pause before he continued. "I wanted to see you. To apologise for what I said."

"You're taking it back," Ruth said feeling her heart sink. It wasn't until she said that aloud that she realised how much she wanted the option. It wasn't until then that she realised she was going to say yes.

"No, I don't want to take it back," Harry said. Ruth's eyes found his and in that moment he seemed to read what she was thinking in that glance. "Do you… Are you…?" he whispered, unable to finish those half sentences.

"Yes," she said simply. "Yes I think I am." Harry got up from his chair and pulled Ruth to her feet very quickly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned. He had to ask before he got his hopes up too high.

"Yes," she replied. She smiled and it changed her face completely.

"You don't smile often enough," he told her as his hand caressed her face ever so softly. He leaned closer to her but paused, a mere centimetre from her lips. It had been far too long since the last time he had kissed her and he intended to enjoy every single second. He touched her lips with his but only for a second before he drew back. "You've been drinking," he said feeling his heart sink. "You don't mean what you're saying."

"Oh no. You don't get out of it that easily," Ruth said grabbing his arm and making him face her. She could feel fire running through her veins and she was angry. "I have been sitting a home all day running over in my mind what you said to me. The wonderful things you said to me. Yes, I've had a drink. Fine. So what? It doesn't change how I feel. Do you really, honestly think that tonight is the first night I've spent thinking of you so much that I can't sleep? That my mind keeps thinking of you so badly everyday that I haven't had a good nights sleep in years! I can never turn my brain off. You know that better than anyone else. Its awful when your mind keeps replaying the same thoughts every single night when… But I was never brave enough to ever do anything about it! Do you think…" she never got any further.

Harry had pulled her in for a long and deep kiss. There was a moment of surprise from her when she froze but that quickly faded away. She pressed her body as close to his as she could while his hands caressed her back lovingly. It lasted for long minutes, minutes which felt like blissful hours. Ruth wasn't the one to break it off and she was breathless by the time something was pressed into her hand. She looked down and gulped.

"You got a ring." It wasn't a question. She couldn't open the small jewellery box for so long. Harry just stood there waiting for her to do it in her own time.

"I got a ring," he said quietly. "I've had it years." Ruth looked down at the same time as she felt Harry's hand on her waist. Slowly she flipped the box open, allowing the silver band to wink in the light. There was no stone on it at all which surprised her. It was so simple and beautifully elegant. She took it out of the box and had a closer look. It was engraved with their names. And that made it more special to her than any gemstone ever could have.

"Its perfect," she said quietly. Silently he took it out of her hands and slid it onto her engagement finger. They both looked at her hand for countless seconds. She looked up at Harry's face and leaned closer to kiss him again. She never wanted to stop.

* * *

><p><em>Y is for yes... Any Z suggestions will be welcomed. Please review!<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay, I have tried desperately to keep this one at a T rating and think I've just about managed it. Thanks so much for the great reviews of Y, they really made me smile. Here's the final entry. Z…_

* * *

><p>Ruth sat by the mirror making sure her hair was behaving. Herself and Harry had to go to their third political event of the month and it was getting boring. She sighed as she heard Harry open the bedroom door.<p>

"Can you help me with the zip?" Ruth said as she stood up. Harry nodded and she sighed with contentment as she felt his hands on her back. She heard the zip and felt surprised. "I meant, zip it up, Harry," she said with a smile.

"Mm," he replied quietly as his hands started to caress her bare back. She closed her eyes as he continued to softly touch her.

"You're the one who said we had to get going," Ruth reminded him.

"I think I'd much rather stay like this," he said in a voice that made her melt to her very core. "We've made our appearances already this week, I say we stay in tonight."

"We're expected there tonight," Ruth told him.

"Why are you arguing with me? Force of habit?" Harry asked as his hands slid over her ribcage. He pushed one of the straps away from her shoulder and kissed her skin there.

"It seems you have very effective methods of persuasion," she said in a whisper as his left hand found her breast.

"That's the right answer," he murmured. He flipped her around to face him and kissed her full on the lips as her dress fell to the floor. After about a minute she playfully nipped his lip with her teeth.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes locking on his.

"I know," he said. "But after all these years it means a lot to hear you say it." Ruth smiled briefly before kissing him, her fingers quickly working on unbuttoning his shirt. She was thankful for a second that he hadn't finished getting dressed but that thought didn't stay in her mind for long. No one had ever kissed her the way Harry did. In such a passionate way that it made her forget about everything in the world, even her own name. She could only focus on the man touching her, nothing else. He made her feel that she was the only woman he had ever touched like this, and she loved that.

Soon she found herself pinned between Harry and the mattress, all of their clothes scattered around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen you get undressed that quickly," Ruth said with a smile.

"Incentive," he murmured into her collarbone before kissing her skin softly. Ruth was enjoying herself when something completely distracted her. Harry's phone started ringing. She groaned. "Ignore it," he whispered. And within a few seconds she couldn't even hear the phone ringing anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Z is for zip. Thanks to everyone for the suggestions. I'll try to come up with more HR stories soon. <em>

_(By the way I am not reading any S10 spoilers. It was so entertaining watching it last year with no idea what was going to happen.) A last review would make my day. Thank you for reading!  
><em>


End file.
